You Beautiful You, You
by exnavybrat89
Summary: ITS FINALLY HERE! Stevie is sturggling with accepting her sexuality again... Will she accept her feelings and accepts that she's perfect the wa she is? We'll find out. This is my first fancition. Hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock BLAH BLAH BLAH yeah yeah whatever :P

Well guys here it is finally! My Kacey/Stevie story. Sorry it was late. Got sick Friday and was too tired Saturday. Well I hope you like this. I basically had the first episode with Kacey and Stevie's thoughts. Although I focused heavily on Stevie because she's my favorite. I got the title from my favorite line in Only You Can Be You

(((Stevie thinking)))

Kacey thinking

(((Stevia and Kacey thinking)))

ENJOY!

You beautiful you, you

CHAPTER 1

Stevie Baskara was walking through the hallways of Brewster High School like any normal day. Like any normal day, the 16 year old was planning on practicing with her band Gravity 4 with her friends: Zander Robbins, who always seemed to check himself out in a mirror or something reflective. Kevin Reed, the cool 15 year old dark skinned guy who socially awkward and faints when he talks to girls he wants to date, and along with his best friend Nelson Baxter; the also socially awkward keyboard/piano/organ player of the band…. They are both obsessed with waiting for the new game Furious Pigeons to be released. She loved them all like brothers, sometimes more than her own brothers. They knew everything about her, except her own personal secret that she never shared with anyone and his been fighting over for years…. She's a lesbian.

She had crushes on Jennifer Lopez when she was younger, not Brad Pitt. When she first saw The Little Mermaid when she was eight, she didn't have a crush on Prince Eric, she had crush on Eric. She once told her parents that, and her father slapped her and grounded her for three months, she didn't know what she said was wrong. Her father had said that she was a sinner against God. He never said anymore on that subject.

For years after that she had crushes on some girls, almost had a girlfriend in middle school named Carol when they were both 13 and in eighth grade, they even kissed a few times. But she thought back to the time her dad had beat her, and she never wanted that to happen again. Unfortunately for her, someone had taken a picture of her and Carol kissing and posted it online. Her father found out and yelled at her, quoting the Bible and whatnot, she finally screamed at him, "I LIKE GIRLS, THAT'S WHO I AM! IF YOU HATE ME FOR THAT I HATE YOU!" Her father had punched her right in face after that, and continued to do so until police officers broke down the door. Someone had heard the yelling and called the police.

Her father was arrested for Aggravated Chile Abuse and was convicted and sentenced to 20 years in prison. She hadn't spoken to her father since he hit her. Her mother was frankly happy to have him in prison. That meant she wouldn't have to fear for her children anymore. But the whole thing really shook Stevie to the core, she was afraid to like girls…. She blocked away the feelings and tried to be what others perecieved as "normal."

And for three whole years it worked, which in high school was difficult but it worked.… until, she finally started to notice "her" again. Even though "she" was in group of total bitches and called Stevie names like "loserberry"…. Her feelings that had laid dormant for years suddenly resurfaced when she was walking through the hallways one day and heard a bunch of girls singing…

HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

_Hey now, hey now_

_Everyone wanna be Popular_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_Everybody wanna be hot, you know_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Everyone wanna be Popular_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_Everybody wanna be hot, you know_

*crunch*

"Cut!" Kacey Simon was frustrated, she and her friends in the Perfs were rehearsing their song, when she had someone crunch on something loudly. She didn't understand the nerve of some people, distracting the Perfs when they were rehearsing. She hated that. So she marched right over to where the boy, Andy Bartlet sat.

"Excuse me! Why are you chomping on a carrot while we're trying to perform here?" She demanded.

"Because it's lunchtime, this is the lunch my mommy made me." Andy said through a mouth full of food.

Disrespectufl, rude, and disgusting. "When the most popular group in school is rehearsing, you should have the deceny to sit there, and eat in silence."

"Sorry Kacey." He replied, still with a mouth full of food.

She grabbed a Yogurt off of a passing kids tray and slammed it on the table in front of him, "Try yogurt, it's a quiet food." And walked back to her friends.

"I think people that eat lunch, during lunch are redic." Said her brunette friend Molly

"Tots redic!" agrred her slgihtly clueless Blonde friend Grace.

Kacey laughed and sat down with her friends and talked about how their moves need to be sharper and perfect. To which they all said that they'll be perfect because they're the Perfs and have "Perf Power!" Then Molly pointed out a guy acorss the room. Kacey squinted until she saw him. Her eyes have been weird lately…

"That's Zander, we're lab partners in science. That boy… can grow some fungus." She said in a slighty husky voice at the last part. Then he came over, said hi. She noticed he was holding a ukulele and he said he was a musician and had put together a killer band.

"It looks to me like you put your guitar in the dryer." Molly said in condescending tone.

Then Kevin and Nelson came down the stairs and greeted Zander. The Perfs all insulted them but they didn't seem to care. They just told Zander that they're not supposed to hang with Kacey and the Perfs since he hadn't been at school too long.

HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

After school the Perfs went to Danny Mangos for smoothies. Grace pointed out that her lipstick was all over her face and that she'd been squinting a lot. Then Kacey noticed their waitress walking over to the table. She squinted and noticed it was Stevie. She always thought the girl was good looking but not in that way, I don't like girls. At least I'm pretty sure, but wouldn't have been Perfy enough. Kacey and her friends always called her Loserberry.

"It must be great to be Kacey Simon." Stevie said to her.

"It is." Kacey replied.

"Beautiful."

"Right"

"Stylish."

"Right."

"Most hated girl in school"

"Ri… What?" Kacey said surprised.

"Most. Hated. Girl. You." And the Perfs just stared at her. "Peace out girl scout." She said, using their own dismissal of her against them.

Moments later as Kacey was walking out of the store, she walked into a display of fruit knocking it over and falling to the ground. Afterwards, everybody laughed.

HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

BRACES? GLASSES? This can't happen to me, I'm KACEY SIMON! She was really freaking out when she got up for school in the morning. Ok Kacey, breath. You'll think of something…. I GOT IT! I'll tell my friends I have laryngitis and use texting to talk to them.

HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Humiliated. Completely humiliated. She tried to fake Laryngitis in class, but then a note she tried to send to Spencer Haynes one of the best looking guys in school ended up being given to Andy and when he winked at her she yelled, "It's not for you you freak!" That blew her cover and she had to read in front of the class, so she had to put on her glasses and when she spoke she accidentally spit into Spencer's mouth who then disgustedly said, "Spit in my outh you four-eyed metal-mouth freak!" That crushed her and she ran out of the room. She had hoped to have support from her friends but that didn't work out. She could still remember the conversation in the Perf Bathroom

FLASHBACK

_**Kacey**__**: Where have you been? I called for a code 4, level 9 super secret emergency meeting 10 minutes ago!**_

_**Molly**__**: This isn't really an emergency for us. This is more of an emergency for you.  
><strong>__**Kacey**__**: It's really not that big of a deal.**_

_**Molly**__**: Oh, it's a big deal, Kacey. The whole world knows you're wearing braces and glasses, that you're lisping and that you just loogied into the mouth of one of the hottest boys in school. EPIC fail.**_

END FLASHBACK

After that she went to an empty classroom and just cried. She lost all her friends. Or maybe… maybe they weren't really my friends at all

Later that day she was walking into the lunchroom and Andy started hitting on her, and he showed her a picture that the Perfs were giving out, it was of her and her glasses and braces. Then everybody started to crowd around her and take pictures of her with their phones. Luckily Zander saw this and said, "Hey everybody. Mr. March got his head stuck in the faculty toilet." To which Andy yelled, "TO THE FACULTY TOILET!"

HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Stevie was done with class for the day and was heading to band practice. She'd seen the pictures of Kacey Simon all over the school, but she thought it was wrong. Sure the girl was bitchy and never said a kind word to her, but she still hated people being picked on for being different, she knew that better than a lot of people. That didn't mean she liked her though. She was attractive, but she didn't like her personality AT ALL.

So imagine stevies surprise when she walked into their band's room at the school….

"Hey guys." And she saw Kacey standing there.

"Loserberry?" Kacey said shocked.

"Excuse me. You call me that name again in front of my friends, and I'll introduce you my bass to your face." (((Does this girl ever grow up?))) Then her friends told her that she was the new singer for their band. She admitted that the band needed a lead singer, but not someone who was bitchy to people because they were different. (((You've gotta be kidding me, we couldn't find anybody else?))) So Stevie told her to sang, and Kacey half-assed it. Then Zander encouraged her to sing again and she sang beautifully.

After she sang the guys looked at Stevie and asked, "What are you looking at me for? Let's get to work."

Kacey had the perfect song to sing, "Do you guys know Only You Can be You?" and they all said yeah. Stevie had heard of that song before and learned the lyrics… but never really "listened" to the lyrics before. Until now….

As Kacey started singing…. Stevie paid extra attention to her… especially when she got to the line _You're perfect the way you are!_ She realized that….. she was crushing hard on Kacey Simon

HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Stevie spent the next couple days thinking about her sexuality…. Due to the fact that she was sure she was crushing on Kacey. She'd fought these feelings for three years. Why did they have to come up now? That night, as she was essentially having a panic attack,she called Zander to talk to him to see what he thought.

"Zander?" She said as she heard him pick up.

"Ye… wha?" He said groggily.

"It's me Stevie."

"Do you have any idea what time it is."

"Sorry but I'm freaking the hell out right now."

"Why what's wrong?" He asked now sounding concerned.

"I… I think I'm crushing one someone."

"That doesn't seem too bad. Who?"

She took a deep breath as tears threatened to spill….. "…..Kacey."

There was silence on the other line for a moment, "Kacey?" Zander said shocked, "Kacey SIMON?"

"YES!" Tears now flowing freely, "I've fought these feelings for years. This is why my dad is in jail! Because I had these feelings and he punished me for it and the cops came and took him away!" She was downright sobbing at this point.

"STEVIE!" He yelled but regretted it because she was obviously vulnerable at the moment. "Calm down. It's ok. Your dad can't hurt you. It doesn't matter to me, and I guarantee Nelson and Kevin won't care either. They'd probably think it's insanely hot." Stevie laughed at this.

"I guess you're right Zan. But I'd rather keep this between us for now. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure Stevie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zander." And she hung up. The concert was today and she needed what sleep she could get.

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Walking into school she felt better for finally telling someone else about her sexuality. After she had her first few classes, she saw Kacey. "Hey Kacey!"

"Hey Stevie. You heading to lunch?"

"Yeah in a minute, wanna go with me?"

"Sure." Kacey was finding herself liking this girl more and more. (AS A FRIEND!) she shouted at herself. I'm not gay

They chatted a bit as they walked to lunch and when they sat down they saw Kevin staring at some girl.

"What's he doing?" Kacey asked.

"Staring at Kim Davis. Like he does every day at lunch." Zander explain mockingly.

"What an angel." Kevin said, dreamingly staring at the Indian girl.

"She's a bit out of your league, but… I think I can help. You just need to be intriguing and confident." Kacey said to Kevin

Stevie paid special attention to when she said 'confident.' (((Maybe I need to be more confident)))

"Kevin?" "Wrong." "Not even close." The rest of the gang agreed.

"Get up!" Kacey ordered Kevin. "Kevin, YOU are a rocker. Tell Kim Davis that your band is peforming at the talent show. And IF you have time after, maybe you'll hook up with her. Maybe you wont."

Stevie thought (((Wow this is cool how she's trying to help him)))

"Oh I'll **definetly** have time to hook up with her."

"No you won't. She ahs to **think **that you don't so she'll want you to."

"I do want to…. Oh!"

So Kevin walked over to Kim and started talking. Kacey and back over to the table and Stevie said, "That was pretty cool what you did for Kevin." Thanks." Kacey said and they were about to fist pump when they stopped and looked at each other for a second and each said, "Too soon." Then Kevin fainted while talking to Kim.

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Only Stevie knew that when they were about to fist-pump…. Looking right into Kacey's eyes realize that she was falling for this girl faster than she should be. She was drinking soda to try and calm herself down but it wasn't working. (((This shouldn't be happening this fast! This wont end well I have a nasty feeling. Maybe I should tell her that I like her? No that'd never work. Ok Stevie, lets take it slow. Great now I'm talking to myself in third person.))) After her mental bantering she realized how much soda she had drank and had to go use the bathroom.

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

"Look I know I'm not supposed to be in here," Stevie said to the Perfs as she walked into their bathroom, "Call me Loserberry but I have to sue the…." She saw Kacey standing with the Perfs. So she walk over and smiles, "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Molly saw this great opportuinity to humiliate Stevie, "She's here because she's quitting your loser band Loserberry."

Those words hit Stevie right in the heart. She had to restrain herself from crying right there. "This has to be a joke?"

Stevie walked towards here saying, "Stevie, we had great couple days. Can't that just be enough?"

"Wow. And to think I was this close to fist-pumping you."

"We can still…."

"Save it Perfy!" Tears were about to start pouring from Stevie's eyes. "You people sicken me! I love the bathroom but you sicken me." And she storms out, hitting Kacey with her shoulder on the way out.

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Stevie was devastated. After the bathroom incident she left school. She went home, didn't say hi to her mom, just went up to her room, slammed the door, put her face in her pillow and SCREAMED! She was completely destroyed by what Kacey did now. The girl she was crushing on, the first since that girl in 8th grade. She went over to her drawer…took out her knife, and started cutting into her shoulder. Not deep enough to cause massive bleeding, just enough to cause pain and draw a little blood. After a while of cutting, she took off al her clothes and just stared at herself in the mirror. (((Look at me, I'm not that hot. If Kacey was gay, she'd want someone so much better looking than me…. I'm too plain… I'm…..)))

BEEP BEEP BEEP! And she was jolted out of her thoguhts by her watch alarm signaling that it's time to get ready for the Talent Show. So she put her clothes on, and got out the door and on her way to the show at school.

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

Kacey was feeling so great now! She got contact lenses, and she didn't have to wear her braces all day. But the best part was that she told off and ditched the Perfs right before they were about to perform at the talent show. She still felt horrible about how she ditched Gravity 4. She **especially** felt bad about Stevie. She still couldn't get that look on Stevie's face out of her head. The anger, the disappointment and… was it sorrow? She was determined to at least **try **to repair things between them. So she went looking for the band..

She found them in a hallway, the boys of course starting at her….

"Wow."

"You do not look like one of us anymore."

"Yeah don't get too close to me. My sweat could shoot off and take down your whole hair situation." Kevin said.

Then Stevie came over still looking pissed/upset. "Shouldn't you be on stage with your fancy little friends?"

Kace replied, "They're not my friends. And I know you aren't either because I was such an idiot. Which stinks for me because…. You guys are pretty cool." (((wow she really means all this. Maybe there's hope after all.)))

Then Kacey said, "Well, I buried the Perfs for ya, so… get out there and… 'Hold it down.' Good luck guys."

As she started to walk away, Zander called to her, "Hang on. We're a better band with you, but if we let you back in the band, you can't go bail on us before a big show. Very uncool." He said the last part with a small smile.

"Hey **if** I decide to rejoin the band, you people have to keep up because… I know How to Rock."

"Well I'm sold what do you guys think?" Nelson and Kevin both nodded and agreed, but then Stevie came over….

"So you want to be in Gravity 4?" She asked Kacey.

"Yeah. I do."

Stevie gets a huge smile on her face, "Ok but you are **not** wearing that ridiculous Viking outfit on stage with us." Brings up her fist, "And we're gonna have to change the name of the band." She smiles again and they finally fist-pump.

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

"I'm Kacey Simon, these are my friends, and we are… **GRAVITY 5!**"

_Hey you, what's the matter? (((I really like a girl I barely even know.)))  
>Lately you've been looking down. (((See previous thought)))<br>Is that someone in the mirror the  
>The reason you don't come around?<br>(That's crazy.)  
>This isn't the "you" I know. (((Will you ever know?)))<br>(Feeling un-pretty.) (((Sometimes)))  
>Puttin' on a show.<br>(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)  
>So who you really gonna be? (((From now on…. MYSELF DAMN IT!)))<em>

Only You can be you.  
>And only I can be me.<br>You always wanna be what you're not.  
>Can't you be happy with what you've got? (((I'm not gonna lose what I have now )))<br>You're perfect the way you are

(((I shoul've realized this a long time ago)))_  
>With your insecurities, doubts and scars.<br>Life's too short to worry.  
>Don't you know it's true.<br>Only You can be you (you can be you)  
>And only I can be me (I can be me)<br>Only You can be you (you can be you)  
>And only I can be me (I can be me)<em>

You think you ain't got swagger.  
>Gotta be cooler than you are.<br>I think whatever,  
>Let 'em know that you're a star.<br>(Be crazy.)  
>Be who you wanna be.<br>(No maybe's.)  
>You're a celebrity.<br>(You don't wanna be a wannabe)  
>Show them who you're gonna be.<p>

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/cymphonique/only_you_can_be_ ]__  
>Only You can be you.<br>And only I can be me.  
>You always wanna be what you're not.<br>Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
>You're perfect the way you are<br>With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
>Life's too short to worry.<br>Don't you know it's true.  
>Only You can be you (you can be you)<br>And I can be me (I can be me)  
>Only You can be you (you can be you)<br>And I can be me (I can be me)_

Rap:  
>If you love who you are, (((I do now)))<p>

_Put your hands up.  
>You feelin' good 'bout yourself? Sure do!<br>Then stand up.  
>You independent and you're strong (((HELL YEAH!)))<br>Throw your hands up.  
>You feelin' fabulous<br>Put your hands up.  
>You could be you, I could be me.<br>You a star if you ain't on TV.  
>You tall, you short, you different, you cute.<br>You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you. _(((Oh my god…. I really **REALLY** like her)))

Wow she is beautiful…. Maybe I need to search myself_  
><em>**A/N: The looks they gave each other right at this line and the next time Kacey sings "and only I can be me" where Stevie gives her a look….was the entire inspiration for this story. You don't believe that? Watch the first episode concert scene and check it out.**_  
>Only You can be you.<br>And only I can be me.  
>You always wanna be what you're not.<br>Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
>You're perfect the way you are (((Never been more sure about that)))<br>With your insecurities, doubts and scars. (((I have some of those.)))  
>Life's too short to worry. (((Very true)))<br>Don't you know it's true.  
>Only You can be you (you can be you)<br>And only I can be me (I can be me)  
>And You can be you (you can be you)<br>And only I can be me (I can be me)  
>Only You can be you (you can be you)<br>And I can be me (I can be me)_

The crowd went nuts as they band finished with all of them up front with their arms around each other. Stevie decided to do something on a split second decision… while the crowd was cheering… she quickly turned… and kissed Kacey on the cheek.

Kacey blushed….

*HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR* HTR*HTR*

**So how was it? It took me a while to write this. It might seem rushed in a few places but I wasn't sure where to include the entire dialogue section from the movie and where to just paraphrase or just rush through it.**

**I really hope you liked this. I may not be able to get another one up too fast. But I will say as far as staying true to the series goes…. Almost everything after this epsidoe will be invalid. I might try to include some things from future episodes…. But I guess we'll see what happens. **

**Read and Review people! Give me ideas/suggestions or just tell me what you think. Over an out! **

**-exnavybrat89**


End file.
